


The Edge of Paradise

by FesteringSilence, White_Rainbow



Series: Faust AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Demon Hux, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Trust Issues, angel mitaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FesteringSilence/pseuds/FesteringSilence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: Kylo Ren, Lord of Hell, will never let his beloved pet, Commander Hux, be free.Anakin Skywalker, Seraph of Heaven, would rather see the Archangel Mitaka destroyed than let him go.Both Hux and Mitaka stand on the edge of paradise, and both are willing to Fall for who they love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel series to [Memento Mori](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6681676/chapters/15280498/) is finally here! Thank you everyone for your support and we hope you enjoy this continuation of this Faust AU Series.  
> This is a collaborative fic by:  
> Co-Creator/Artist: [FesteringSilence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/)  
> Co-Creator/Writer: [White Rainbow](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)

**A Year After the Death of Emperor Armitage Brendol Hux...**

 

_ Meet me on Dathomir beneath the Elder Blackwood tree where the red mist does not gather… _

Hux’s words were a faint whisper in a dream, so faint that Mitaka dared not trust his senses when he awoke. Yet, the Force continued to relay the message to him in his waking moments. Even surrounded by the brilliance of the Light Side in heaven, the dark shadow resonated within him, filling him with loss, aching need, suffocating loneliness. 

He had felt these flashes of emotion before, residual feedback whenever he tried to reach out to Hux in Hell.

This was the first time Hux had reached back.

_ Dathomir… _

It was a world that oozed with Dark Force energy, seeping into every pore of the earth, infecting the flora, corrupting the fauna; it was the last place anyone would look for an angel.

Mitaka felt terribly exposed. The stifling darkness was punctured by the halo of light surrounding the angel, wings expanded in ethereal tendrils, warding off the shadowy wisps that wandered too close. 

Mitaka tugged self-consciously on the loose fabric of his pearlescent robes. As he pulled them up, they fell uselessly back into place, exposing milky shoulders and the subtle cleft of his lean-muscled chest. Silvery chains hung from a slender necklet adorned with violet jewels, which cooled his skin in the humid climate. He wanted to wear something special meeting Hux for the first time since he recovered his memory, but now he wished he was wearing his armor instead. 

Something rustled nearby; an inhuman howl echoed in the distance; a creature fluttered above him. 

There was life lurking everywhere and yet there was no life to be seen. Mitaka pressed his back against the thick trunk of the blackwood tree, its branches reaching out over him like gnarled claws. Somehow he took comfort beneath it, for, at the very least, nothing could hide in its leafless arms.

Mitaka shivered and pulled his ethereal wings around him, their energy enveloping him like a cool cocoon. The last time angels set foot on this sacrilegious soil, it had resulted in a bloody battle for both Heaven and Hell. It had been mere standard days since then and yet there was little evidence that any war had taken place at all. 

_ As if the planet itself devoured the fallen on both sides. _

As if on cue, the earth beneath him trembled. Mitaka’s wings shot out defensively, light pouring from him into the darkness. He drew himself up, squaring his shoulders, grounding his feet. 

_ I am an Archangel of Light. The Light will protect me. When Shadows hunger and Darkness beckons.  _

Several yards away the black soil began to pulsate, as if something was pushing through. 

_ I am an Archangel of Light...  _ Mitaka prayed, feeling the icy grip of his angelic blade form in his hand. 

_ The Light will protect me... _ Ebon rocks glowed scarlet and the ground ignited with low flames. 

_ When Shadows hunger... _

The ground erupted into a pillar of fire. 

_...And Darkness beckons. _

Smoke swirled around the fire like billowy serpents slithering up the infernal column. 

When the demon emerged, the air fled from Mitaka’s lungs.

Ebony horns flecked with glowing embers curved downwards on either side of fiery red hair. Black eyes with golden moon irises glowed on a face painfully familiar. A regal nose, narrow ruby lips and high cheekbones harkened back to the demon’s previous life, while his skin was no longer pale and freckled, but smooth and gray. 

A black choker was seared into the demon’s neck, the ashen flesh charred black around the metal lattice design. Tight leather armbands squeezed at thick cords of muscles along the demon’s biceps, biceps that lead to one arm of flesh and bone, the other of jagged demonic stone. Thin chains of blue crystals hung from the leather bands, and connected to the merciless choker. Unlike the crystals that adorned Mitaka, which kept him cool and safe, the blue gems sizzled and bit at the demon’s arms and chest as he approached the angel. 

The demon’s gait was careful, languid. His hips swayed in a tantalizing rhythm. His shoulders were broad, his waist narrow, and his thighs were shapely, sculpted to perfection. As he moved, he oozed with masculinity and sensuality.

“Bren…” Mitaka breathed. 

The angel felt the Light sputter around him, his blade disintegrating in his hand, his wings shrinking behind him. It had been so long since he had felt... _ anything _ besides unyielding calm. Now, seeing Hux come towards him, he felt a torrential storm of emotions shatter his serenity. 

He backed against the tree, his hands reaching behind him to grip the smooth, knotted bark.

Hux stopped just short of the angel, his golden and black eyes studying his form. 

“Are you frightened?” 

His voice was a soft baritone, not the sour melody of the Dark Side that often plagued him in life. If Mitaka had closed his eyes, he could have pretended they were alive and well on the  _ Finalizer _ .

Mitaka forced himself to release his hold on the tree and stepped forward, craning his head slightly to meet the demon’s eyes. “Should I be?”

Those red eyebrows knitted for a moment. “Phel…”

Mitaka swallowed hard. He had longed to hear his name again the way Hux spoke it. The gentle Imperial accent still lingered in this life, such as it was.

Mitaka let his eyes drop over Hux’s form, watching the crystals settle against Hux’s flesh. Red, angry burns formed against the demon’s tortured and scarred flesh. 

“Are you in pain?” Mitaka asked, his voice and heart breaking congruently. 

Hux offered a tight-lipped smile. “Not always.” 

Tears welled in Mitaka’s eyes. “I missed you so much, Bren.”

Hux started to reach out, but upon seeing his own clawed hand he withdrew, taking a step back. 

Mitaka stepped forward with him, feeling the heat rise off the demon’s flesh, smelling the familiar musk of his skin coated in a smoky aroma. 

“Please,” he said, blinking back tears. “It’s been so long…” 

Those haunting gold eyes widened. “Phel, no. We do not know what will happen. I will not hurt you. Not aga-”

Mitaka reached out and cupped the demon’s cheek. 

After everything Mitaka had endured in heaven, after everything Hux had to sacrifice in Hell, Mitaka was tired of being afraid. He touched the demon, hoping for the best…

...but bracing for the worst.

(New Concept Art of Demon!Hux)


End file.
